


Comfort Zone

by Pas_Cal



Series: Memoirs of Maria [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, mostly just smut tho, shameless obligatory smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_Cal/pseuds/Pas_Cal
Summary: Ivan is a wonderful lover, Maria is more than willing to admit this in a heartbeat. The only problem is he is decidedly unadventurous. This is something she has vowed to rectify. // A collection of M rated one shots for all your thirsty needs.





	1. Comfort Zone

Ivan loved Maria. He truly did. She was a remarkable woman with remarkably unique traits that set her out from the rest; and no, he wasn’t just talking about her looks and ridiculously short stature. She was witty, incredibly intelligent—though occasionally, one had to really _really_ squint to notice it—and of course, very very passionate about a lot of things.

He couldn’t even begin to list the amount of hobby’s and five-minute-fancies she went through. She kept up with gardening, at least; something Ivan very much enjoyed because it was such a wonderful thing to come home and be greeted by a colorful assortment of _lively_ flowers. She brightened up the place with her mere presence, which was something Ivan dreadfully needed in his life.

He anticipated her energetic nature and inability to stop talking. He knew very well that she was a very emotive woman who could burst into tears at nothing more than the sight of an adorable kitten on one of those ridiculous Buzzing Feed videos—or whatever they were called. Ivan’s easy going nature was enough to balance Maria’s energetic one. He picked up on the things she got distracted from, helped guide her back to her original course or topic, and ultimately tried to reign in her enormously large ego as best he could.

But he was convinced _no one_ was capable of that. God himself couldn’t even take it away from her with his almighty divine powers.

So, yes. Ivan knew what he was getting into when he finally allowed Maria to weasel her way into his private life. His home was never quiet anymore and every day when he returned from work he was delighted to find a _homecooked meal_ set out on the table. Maria claimed she only bothered because she got bored when he wasn’t around, but he knew better. Ivan’s mess of a home became something to look _forward_ to. He’d been so overworked he hardly had time to keep up with house chores, but the moment Maria entered the picture things were suddenly so much brighter.

Quite literally.

Ivan was shocked to find that his window blinds _actually_ worked and when one opened the windows, the musty smell of old books and dust cleared out rather quickly. Within the first week, Maria had transformed his dreary abode into an actual _home_.

“It just needed a woman’s touch.” She had told him when he stood stone still in the foyer, gazing out at shiny wooden floors and polished furniture. Not a speck of dust in the air itself.

He didn’t know whether to be disturbed or grateful, so he settled on a little of both.

Ivan had taken into account her spritely nature and workaholic attitude. He’d expected her need for companionship and affection.

What he did _not_ anticipate, when this had all began, was how disastrously large her libido was.

Why it shocked him, he didn’t know. Of _course_ the woman he affectionately called “rabbit” lived true to the title. She was greedy; constantly goading him into kisses and attempts to drag him off to bed.

She was only successful half of the time. Ivan had learned early on how to reign _that_ in. That didn’t necessarily mean it had put a stop to it, however. He did, in fact, very much enjoy the time they spent being _intimate_. But he had never really considered it a very vital thing in his life. He’d gotten by just fine without it all these decades—centuries? He couldn’t remember. Unlike Maria, _he_ never got frustrated with the absence of sex. He was perfectly fine without it.

Maria, of course, was unsurprisingly _not_.

“You ever think about doing it in the car?”

Ivan took in a breath, shutting his eyes momentarily as he tried very desperately to convince himself that she had not just asked what he thought she’d asked. But even he wasn’t _that_ foolish.

“Is this truly a necessary question?” He cast a glance her way, watching how she idly rocked from side to side where she sat on the couch across from him. She had her legs pulled up and crisscrossed, hands linked together in her lap.

“Very necessary,” she nodded in a _very_ serious manner, “and I want you to be honest.”

Ivan stared for a lingering moment before he eventually turned his attention back to the book in his hands. “No.” He said flatly.

“Not once?”

“Never.”

He heard her give an irritated huff and fall silent, no doubt letting her train of thought run through all sorts of different queries.

“What about in the kitchen?”

“That’s highly unsanitary.”

“The office?”

“Absolutely not.” Ivan flipped the page in his book, looking as disinterested as he felt. Maria seemed agitated for a moment, scowling his direction.

“So you’re just fine havin’ boring sex in the bedroom all the time?”

Ivan paused, glancing her way with a frown. He shifted, lowering his book to give her a little more attention. “Are you saying you’re not satisfied?” He asked rather hesitantly.

“What? No! Of course not. No, you’re definitely good at what you do.”

“Then why all these questions?” He asked flatly.

“Well I thought it’d be fun to spice things up a little, y’know?” She flashed a toothy grin, wriggling excitedly in her seat. “I’ve been readin’ these books—”

“Oh for goodness’ sake.” Ivan rolled his eyes.

“They’re good books!” She defended.

“You got them from Francis, didn’t you?”

“Lucky guess.” She smiled. “But anyway; I’ve been readin’ these books and the main couple are pretty passionate and kind of have a little fun all over the place, y’know? So I was thinking, well why not give it a try with us? No reason not to.”

“I can think of plenty of reasons,” ivan said dryly, “most of which involve us getting banned from several different venues.”

“But it’s all about the risk!” Maria continued excitedly. “The rush of knowing that at any moment, you could get caught! The adrenaline kick you get from breakin’ the rules!”

“No.”

“Why _not_?” She whined, sliding off the couch in a remarkably dramatic manner. Ivan tried his best not to smile in amusement.

“Because I said so.”

“You won’t even consider the car, at least?”

“Even if I did, it’s much too small for…that.” Ivan cleared his throat, shifting awkwardly. “I’m not comfortable with it.” He added quietly.

“Well maybe if you got a little more adventurous, then you _would_ be.” He glanced over to watch Maria crawl over to his seat and prop her chin on his knee. “You might even _like_ it.” She challenged. “All I’m askin’ is that we at least try somethin’ new.”

Ivan wearily met her gaze, looking remarkably uncomfortable. “Maybe,” he conceded, “I’ll think about it.”

Maria grinned so widely as she pushed herself up onto her feet. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You won’t be disappointed.”

“I said _maybe_.”

“Oh, that’s all I need, Big Guy.”


	2. Strategy of Seduction

Maria was a remarkably good chess player. Actually, she was _frighteningly_ good. Everyone knew better than to take up a match against her, because she would absolutely _decimate_ them. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, considering her natural military prowess and exceptional strategy skills. She worked the battlefield like it was nothing more than a game to her—and really, that’s all it was.

Many things in life were like that. Strategy was a skill that could be utilized in just about every aspect of it. This was something Maria took absolute advantage of.

She could turn just about anything against Ivan. What she wanted, she usually got; even if she had to pull a few strings here and there to get it.

It was something Ivan somehow frequently forgot. Perhaps it was because he trusted her enough to think she wouldn’t be so conniving with him? Who knew. The point was, when Maria wanted something, she figured out her plan of attack and _went for it_.

And about 98% of the time, she was successful.

All it took was _strategy_.

* * *

 

“Hey there, Big Guy.”

Ivan jolted a bit when he felt hands circle around his waist. Maria hugged up against his backside, head nestled between his shoulder blades.

“What are you doing…?” He tried to crane his neck far enough to see her, but all he managed to eyeball was the top of her head.

“I’m huggin’ my man, that’s what.”

Ivan shook his head and let out a breath, returning to his previous task. He could still fix himself a cup of coffee even while Maria was sucked up against his back like a leech. Her hands were what worried him as they laid just above the hem of his sleep pants.

“I thought you would have preferred to do so from the front?” He asked absently, setting the coffee pot back in its rightful place. “Are you going to let me move?”

“Nope.”

Her fingers dipped lower.

Ivan at least had the good sense to set his mug back on the counter before he ended up dropping it entirely. It was a mess he did not want to deal with. What worried him _more_ was the mess Maria was trying to start.

“Maria,” he said flatly.

“Ivan,” she hummed back, fingers splayed out over his thighs, “what’s up?”

“You’re inconsideration of personal space, that’s what.”

Her touch was feather light, just the tips of her fingers running over the fabric of his pants. What shocked him more than anything was that she _didn’t_ go for the most obvious target. In fact, she seemed to make extra sure that she avoided it and let her hands wonder elsewhere.

Curious.

Even so, it was enough to make him tense up apprehensively. He expected that at any moment, she would slip her hand a little more inward. But she didn’t.

A few more moments of feeling up his thighs, and then she pulled away and sauntered off as if nothing remotely out of the ordinary had happened.

And Ivan was left to stand there wondering why she’d even bothered, and why it was he felt, perhaps, a little disappointed that she hadn’t.

* * *

 

The second strange occurrence was on the phone during his lunch break. She had his schedule down to a T and frequently called up to check in and perhaps even cheer him up when his day seemed to be going south—which it did quite often.

It was a bit of a relief to see her name on the caller ID, and he answered within the first two rings.

“Maria,” he greeted fondly. He could hear her giggle on the other end.

“You sure picked up quick,” she noted, “didja miss me?”

“You? Of course not. I’m rather cherishing the time I get to spend away from you, actually.” Ivan hummed in reply, slipping into his office to find a quiet area to talk. “It’s rather peaceful.”

“Ass.”

Ivan smiled as he took his seat at his desk, stretching his legs out before him. “Of course I missed you,” he finally relented, “I’d much rather a conversation with you than the men up here. They’re decidedly less polite.”

“And they don’t have my fabulous legs.”

Ivan stifled a laugh. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He finally asked.

“Oh, I thought I’d do some shopping.” Maria hummed, shuffling around on her end. “Shame you couldn’t come with me; I wanted your opinion on some things.”

“What sort of things?”

“Clothes.”

Ivan gave a small “uhuh” as he frowned. “I’m sure whatever you pick out will look wonderful on you, Maria. You don’t need me there.”

“Well It’d still be nice to know what you think.” He could hear the clattering of hangers on a rack. “You think royal purple would look good on me?”

“I would think so.”

“With black lace?”

He hesitated. “I suppose,” he started uncertainly, “what sort of garment are we talking about? A dress?”

“Lingerie.” Maria quipped. “I figured it was about time I splurged. They’ve got this really cute set with garter straps and everything. It’s a push up bra, too, so it’d make me look a size bigger.”

Ivan pinched at the bridge of his nose. “You called me for my opinion on underwear…?”

“ _Lingerie_ ,” she corrected, “there’s a difference. Lingerie is explicitly made to be taken off, you see. How’d you like to see me all dolled up in a lace bra and panties? They don’t really leave much to the imagination, but I still think they look pretty sexy. You like lace? Or should I go for something satin-y?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Wait, no! One more question!”

Ivan knew better than to give in. He truly did. But God above, even he couldn’t say no, sometimes. “One more.”

“Which piece would you take off first?”

Ivan pulled the phone away and hit the ‘end call’ button, cheeks blazing. Of all the things to call him for…! He dropped his head into his hands, leaning back in his chair as he did.

He tried desperately not to imagine Maria in a changing room trying on a set of satin garments trimmed in black lace. He truly did.

But Maria was sort of infectious that way, wasn’t she?

* * *

 

He knew something was up. Ivan wasn’t daft. Maria thought she was being sneaky, but he was absolutely positive she was up to something.

He just wasn’t quite sure what it was, exactly. Not yet. It could have been a number of things, but half of them were too far fetched even for her.

Usually, when he came home in the evenings, Maria would greet him with a kiss. However when he sidled through the front door and tiredly slipped out of his coat and blazer, he was rather disappointed to find she wasn’t there to greet him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been looking forward to it until he was deprived of it.

How silly.

“Maria?” He called uncertainly.

“In the kitchen!”

Perhaps she was just behind on dinner. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

Ivan tugged his tie loose and undid the button on the collar of his shirt as he ambled through the living room toward the dining area. Maria was stood by the oven in nothing but a loose shirt and underwear. It didn’t faze him at first. He was used to her running through the house in all sorts of arrays of undress. He was lucky she hadn’t taken to walking around nude, at least.

The frying pan sizzled.

“How was shopping?” He asked hesitantly, catching her gaze for just the briefest of moments before she turned her attention back to the meal she was prepping.

“Fruitless,” she pursed her lips, “I decided not to get anything after all.”

“Oh.”

Why was he disappointed?

“But that’s alright. I’ll find something another time. Finish settin’ the table for me?”

“Of course.”

Plates, forks, knives. It was probably the easiest thing he could do. It didn’t take but a minute and he was left with nothing to do but watch her meander about the kitchen. When the timer on the oven went off, Maria pulled it open and leaned down to slide the breadsticks she’d been making out.

Ivan stared without realizing it.

Maria straightened, setting the sheet of bread on the unused part of the stove. “There we go,” she hummed, turning the dials to switch the heat off. She glanced his way, a mischievous little smile spreading across her lips.

“You alright there, Ivan?”

“Hm?” He finally met her gaze, looking embarrassed briefly. “No, sorry. I’m fine. Just…distracted.”

“I can see that.”

“It was a long day at work,” he offered in excuse.

“Mmhmm,” Maria sounded unconvinced. She wiped her hands on a clean dish towel before sauntering over his way. “I forgot to give you a welcome home kiss.”

“Yes, you did.”

She stifled a laugh, reaching up to wind her arms over his shoulders. “You sound so disappointed,” she giggled, “did I hurt your feelings or something?”

Ivan hesitated, gently circling his hands around her waist. She leaned up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Of course not,” he said softly, “it was just a little out of the ordinary, that’s all.” She pulled him in to give him a proper kiss eventually, soft lips against his.

When she pulled away, however, he wasn’t satisfied.

“One more for being late.” He held her in place before she could escape.

“So I _did_ upset you.”

Ivan paused a moment, thumbs circling over her hips. “Perhaps a little.” He admitted timidly. “It is something I look forward to every day.”

“Good to know my kisses have that effect.” She curled her fingers into the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in.

They got a _little_ more carried away than he’d intended.

The first kiss was innocent enough, but then it was followed by a second, and then a third. On the fourth one, Maria carded her fingers through his hair and parted her lips, sending a warm tingle through the length of his body.

She hugged herself close against him, leaving no space between them as they kissed. He couldn’t help but delight in the feel of it; how perfectly she fit in his arms and how eager she was to absolutely steal his breath away.

But then, quite abruptly, she pulled away.

“Dinner’s gonna get cold.” She said, already slipping out of his hold to pad back over to the stove. Ivan stood there feeling remarkably breathless and perhaps a little cheated.

And then it dawned on him.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he accused.

“Doin’ what?” She asked, sounding remarkably disinterested as she scooped pan seared veggies and beef into a serving bowl.

“You—” He fell quiet rather quickly, too embarrassed to answer. Eventually he found the words he was looking for. “It’s not like you to,” his gaze shifted away, “to tease.” He finally said.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talkin’ about.” She sniffed, bringing the prepped meal back over to the dining table. “You said so yourself, I don’t tease. So why would I?”

“Because you’re a remarkably cruel woman.” He replied flatly.

“Ouch.” She didn’t even glance his way as she ventured back into the kitchen, looking for the salt and pepper shakers which had magically disappeared from the permanent resting place on the dining table. She found them to be hiding on the top shelf of the spice cabinet. “Now how did they get up there?”

“Maria,” he scowled, “I know exactly what you’re trying to do here and—”

“Mind helpin’ me out, Big Guy? I can’t reach ‘em.”

“Of course you can’t.” He grumbled, reluctantly making his way over. He wasn’t surprised in the least to find that she didn’t move out of the way. She remained stubbornly facing the counter, still reaching up on her tip toes to try and reach the top shelf; an endeavor that was decidedly impossible for a woman of her stature.

He had to admire her persistence, at the very least.

Ivan came up behind her and easily reached up to collect the salt and pepper shakers from their hiding place. Maria remained on her tip toes, however, and ever so slightly leaned back against him. It was an action he was almost painfully aware of, and instinctively reached to hold her steady with a firm hand on her hip.

Maria glanced up at him, a wicked smile spreading across her features. “You gonna give ‘em to me or not?” She asked.

“I’m not sure I will,” he admitted, meeting her gaze with a rather impassive expression.

She pressed her hips back against him once more, drawing a bit of a sharp breath out of him. “Whatever shall I do?” Maria hummed with an overdramatic sigh. She rested her arms on the counter, hips rather abruptly pushed back against him.

Ivan’s hold on her hip tightened a fraction, and he leaned forward to grip at the edge of the counter. He definitely felt her sly little wriggle against him, but even more so the way his body seemed to be reacting in just the manner she wanted.

“You’re a _very_ cruel woman,” he breathed, head drooping down so his lips were beside her ear, “and one of these days it’s going to catch up with you.”

She tilted her head ever so slightly, exposing the unmarred skin of her neck. “Well then,” she hummed, making a point to grind up against him once more, “let’s hope it’s sooner rather than later.”

An _excruciatingly_ cruel woman, Ivan thought bitterly; even as he leaned in to press a kiss just below her ear and shifted forward so there was no more room for Maria to wriggle about. After all she put him through, she’d succeeded in getting _exactly_ what she wanted.

Which was Ivan wanting _her_.

She was very capable of being an intoxicating woman when she wanted to be. She knew what strings to pull to get him to fall prey to her little trap. She had him growing _desperate_ for touch, for _her_. She’d riled him up to where he shamelessly pressed himself against her backside and ground his hips against her. She’d worked him up to the point where he was slipping his hand underneath her shirt to splay his fingers over the soft skin of her stomach.

But it wasn’t enough. Before long he pulled her around to face him and hoisted her up onto the counter, settling between her legs easily. She anchored him there by winding her limbs around him, pulling him flush against her.

The kiss was decidedly more intimate than the one before. Tongue and teeth and desperate grappling with hands. Maria wasted no time in pulling his belt loose and undoing the zip of his pants, slipping her hand underneath to fondle him. He breathed out sharply when he felt her fingers curl around his half hard member. Her deft hands knew exactly where to touch, exactly how to make him desperately wanting.

She hooked an arm over his shoulders, lifting herself up off the counter long enough for him to snag his forefingers under the hem of her underwear and tug them loose. They only parted long enough to get them down past her ankles where they slipped carelessly to the floor.

She pushed his pants down enough until he was fully exposed and dragged him back in to feel him press against her heat. She exhaled rather haltingly, fingers curling into his hair and toes curling. Maria let out the softest mewl of pleasure when he slid his hips back and then forward once more.

He could feel her hand on him again, fisting around the head of his cock to draw her thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum that had beaded at the end. She didn’t let go until she felt him satisfyingly hard.

Maria did the work for him, pushing him back just enough to where she could drag the head of his arousal against her. He could feel the slickness of her heat, the way she twitched in anticipation when he edged forward just enough to press into her folds.

She dug her heels into his back and dragged him forward. In one swift movement, she took him in until there was nothing left to take. She was always like that, eager and greedy and never wanting to waste time with silly things like fingers and prepping. It ached when he first pushed in, but it was so brief and she didn’t seem to mind it in the least that Ivan never bothered to worry.

He was much too wrapped up in the slick heat that enveloped him; at the way her walls trembled and tensed, as if trying to take in more of him.

“ _Finally_ ,” she breathed, chest heaving and hands grappling for purchase on whatever she could grab. Ivan’s hands had settled on her hips, holding her steady on the counter so she wouldn’t shift back too far, or forward enough to slide off her perch.

He never took it too fast. The pace he set was always enough to relish every little touch. The way her breath caught in her throat and the soft murmurings off his name against his ear. The way she whined into their kisses and trembled in his hold. She dragged her hands up over his chest, trailing over his neck until they framed his face and brought him in for desperate kisses. She shamelessly slipped her tongue past his lips, and he responded in kind, drawing a stifled moan into their heady kiss.

Maria was always noisy, but in a way that was absolutely _maddening_. It would have made any man crumble; even Ivan was devastatingly affected. The moans that slid past her lips were like honey, her desperate groans and whimpers for more like music to his ears. The way she gasped when he thrust in to her gave him the fuel to keep going; to draw out every single sound he could from those kiss-swollen lips of hers.

It was such a twisted pleasure to know he was the only one to hear those sounds and in moments like this when they were tangled together and rutting against each other desperately, he cherished every single one of them.

When she came, _you knew_. She trembled in his hold, breath hitching in her throat and moans coming out stilted and heavy. Her toes curled and her fingers pulled at whatever they could find; be it his shirt or his hair. He could feel her twitch around him, walls tensing for the briefest moment around his girth before the relaxed, as if she was trying desperately _not_ to come. But it was inevitable, and when she finally did she pushed off the counter and into him, head tilted back as she groaned. She shook like a leaf in his arms, hips rutting against him in a desperate manner as she rode out the intense wave of pleasure washing over her.

Ivan pulled her in until she was hugged against his chest and held her tight. He could feel her heavy breathing against his neck and her fingers desperately trying to find a place to hold on to him. She was always the first to come, but she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest when he continued to thrust up into her. She was so hypersensitive and reactive that she trembled and quivered in his hold, unable to catch her breath or steady her nerves.

When he finally did reach his peak; when that bubble of pleasure finally burst and he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he pulled her down hard against him and buried himself as deep as he could go. She always seemed to delight in the mess he made when he came inside her, and who was he to deny her that?

Ivan finally released the breath he’d been holding, breathing in shakily as he held her in place and waited for his nerves to settle. She remained curled against him, hands fisted into his shirt and face buried in the crook of his neck.

“You still think I’m cruel?” She gasped, legs drawing in to hold him more tightly against her.

“Wicked would be a better term, I think.” Ivan let his head droop down, pressing wet kisses against her throat and just below her jaw. “Wicked and entirely too devious.”

Maria laughed at that, leaning back enough so she could slide her hands up to frame his face. She pulled him in for another kiss; slow and sweet and intimate. The kind of kiss that settled your nerves and put you at ease. “You love it though,” she murmured against his lips.

“Much more than I’m willing to admit,” he hummed back in reply.

“You still up for dinner?”

“It’s probably cold by now.”

“Then how about dessert?” Maria grinned and wriggled her hips against him.

Ivan breathed out a laugh, and pulled her in for another kiss.                                                  


	3. Hot Desking

“You’ve a lot of nerve!”

The door to Ivan’s office slammed shut, followed quickly by the click of the lock to keep any intruders or curious passers-by from sticking their noses in. Ivan turned his furious gaze to Maria, who stood rather defiantly a few paces away, chin tilted up.

“I was doing you a _favor_.”

“What you were _doing_ ,” Ivan began harshly, “was breaching _confidential_ information.” He held the folder up in question before slapping it down on his desk. “You’re lucky to even be allowed in this building, let alone assist with my work, Maria.”

“Which was what I was _doing_.” She repeated, hands balled into fists by her sides. “Have you even taken a look at that file? It’s a load of bullshit. It’s _useless_.”

“It’s not your job.” Ivan said flatly. “How you even got the file is beyond me—”

“Another problem that needs to be dealt with.” Maria cut in briefly, folding her arms over her chest.

“What shocks me the most is you had the nerve to go up to the _Minister of Defense_ and tell him how to do his job.” He added harshly. “Do you have any idea how that looks? You might as well have called him an idiot straight to his face—”

“Well to be fair—”

“No. No being fair. You’ve gone too far Maria. You’ve no business trying to run a country that isn’t yours.”

The room lapsed into silence. Maria looked decidedly unimpressed. “That’s funny, coming from _you_ ,” she spat out, “ _comrade_.”

“My national affairs are not _yours_ ,” Ivan amended, “that ship has sailed for you. You’re not even supposed to be sticking your nose in governmental affairs because you went and got your country _dissolved_.”

The smack that followed soon after stung quite a bit. Ivan stood there in shock as Maria lowered her hand. Her expression was beyond furious. For the briefest moment, the fearless soldier she’d used to be shined through quite vibrantly. Ivan had no doubts in his mind that she could very well rip his throat out in that moment.

It…kind of had an effect on him that he had _not_ anticipated.

“You crossed the line.” Her lips curled back in a snarl. “Don’t you _ever_ talk about me like that.” She jabbed her finger against his chest harshly; he stumbled back a step. “Don’t you _ever_ make it out to be my fault when you know full well that situation was out of my hands. You ever say another fucking word about it and I’ll beat your god damn nose into your skull.”

Ivan stood there absolutely silent, gaze wide as he stared down at her. Never, in all his years, had he _ever_ seen her lose her temper like that; and he’d had the privilege of seeing her furious on multiple occasions. He’d seen her threaten to wring the life out of Francis, seen her cuss out dignitaries and fight tooth and nail for what she wanted; what she thought was right.

But never had she directed her wrath on him like that. Not in a way that made him feel absolutely miniscule in her presence—which was saying something considering their respective heights.

It was…kind of arousing.

In the next moment, Maria turned on her heel with every intention of leaving the room. Ivan, however, quickly lurched forward and snagged her by the arm to keep her in place. She didn’t take well to the action. A split second later and she whirled around with her free arm raised and fist curled. He expected it, which was how he managed to catch it just before she busted his nose like she’d threatened just moments before.

He gripped at her wrist tightly, his other hand curled around her arm. Silently, he met her gaze with a steady stare.

His next move would end in one of two ways. The first of which was obvious; she’d likely knee him where it hurt and storm off without another word. The second outcome was decidedly less painful, and thankfully the one Maria ended up choosing.

In one swift movement, Ivan yanked her forward and slid one of his hands into her hair. He gripped the silver strands just enough to force her head back, and then leaned in to press their lips together rather fiercely.

She only tried to pull back once, but just as quickly seemed to second guess herself and surge forward to deepen the kiss considerably.

It was…not gentle. She bit at his lip and pulled at his hair, but it was nothing Ivan didn’t reciprocate in kind.

It didn’t take long for the situation to escalate. One moment it was just fierce kissing, and then the next it was a scramble to pull clothes loose and find more skin to touch and scratch and bite. It was a very impatient ordeal, but neither of them seemed the least bit concerned. Maria didn’t say a word when Ivan yanked her blouse open, buttons scattering in all different directions over his office floor. He scrambled to find the clasp on her skirt, forcing it down over her hips once he did while she fussed with his belt and zip.

Maria eventually found herself bent over the desk with Ivan pressed behind her. She could feel his arousal still straining against his briefs which she’d neglected to get pushed down in time. She arched her back and pushed back against him, savoring the way he gripped so tightly at her hips and mirrored her movement.

“Ivan, I swear to God, if you don’t—”

She was cut off when he reached to pull her wrists behind her back. He held them tightly with one hand, reaching down between them to slide her underwear down far enough to expose her heat.

Perhaps he was a little over zealous? Ivan typically liked to take his time with these things, and yet in that very moment he could only think of one thing.

And that was how badly he wanted to fuck her senseless.

He gave his member a few good strokes before starting to press up against her. The head of his girth slid in between her folds with ease. God, she was wet. Wet and twitching and already trying to shove her hips back against him; to take more of him in. So he obliged with one swift thrust of the hips.

The noise that slipped past Maria’s lips when he did was absolutely enthralling. She couldn’t do anything but press her face against the wood grain of his desk. Her arms remained wrenched behind her back, held firmly in place by the wrists.

Ivan breathed out a soft curse when he pressed in, marveling at the feel of her around him. He rolled his hips for a moment, pressing in as deeply as he could. She twitched and clenched around him, lips parting to let out an airy groan.

Satisfied, Ivan finally pulled back until just the tip of his cock remained inside her, and then set to work.

It was not the gentle fucking they were used to. Ivan snapped his hips forward roughly, enough to knock the air out of her before he drew back and thrust in once more. He could feel her squirm, trying to wrench her arms free so she could find purchase on the desk, but he wouldn’t allow it.

She _was_ in trouble, after all.

“God, fuck, _fuck_!” Maria gasped, writhing desperately beneath him.

It was music to his ears.

She’d have bruises on her thighs from pressing into the desk, but god dammit, Maria couldn’t give two shits in that moment. Even when Ivan reached out to curl his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back so her noises echoed freely throughout the room rather than being stifled against his desk.

It was no surprise that Maria hit her climax first. Her knees very nearly gave out on her, but Ivan’s firm hold kept her up.

She rode out her first orgasm while Ivan continued to thrust sharply against her hips. She trembled and shuddered and choked out a moan, trying desperately to break free from his hold so she could clutch at _something_.

Ivan didn’t give her a chance to let her nerves settle.

No sooner had she finally started to come down from her first high than did he have her falling to pieces again. She couldn’t find her breath, couldn’t even _think_ as he continued to fuck her into the desk. All she could register was the feeling of him filling her to the brim until there was nothing left for her to take before he pulled out and thrust back into her once more.

She damn near started crying it was so difficult to keep her wits about her. It felt good. _Too_ good. She’d already come once and already he had her on the brink of another climax. The second time her pushed her over that peak, she saw stars.

Ivan finally released his hold on her wrists and hair, hands coming down to grip her hips tightly. He dragged her back against him, burying himself in her heat as he finally came. He didn’t pull out; he never did. Maria never _wanted_ him to. So he held her in place as he released inside her, a shudder running through his body as he did.

Maria couldn’t hold herself up anymore. The moment he felt her start to slip beneath him, he curled an arm around her waist and sank down onto the floor with her still in his lap. She rested her head against the desk, dragging in uneven gasps as she continued to shiver and tremble. Ivan pressed his face into her back, between her shoulder blades as he rubbed absent circles over her bruising hips with his thumbs.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time, too occupied with settling their frazzled nerves steadying their breathing.

Until finally, Maria broke the silence. She swallowed thickly, reaching up with a trembling hand to clutch at the edge of the desk. “Do me a favor…?”

Ivan gave a stiff nod. “What is it?”

“Fuck me like this more often.”

He let out a short laugh, pulling her back up against his chest where he pressed idle kisses against her neck, trailing his way up to her lips. She reached back to tangle her fingers into his hair as they kissed. Deep and slow and God it was so good.

“For you, anything.” Ivan breathed against her lips when they parted.


End file.
